


Провокация

by bathfullofglass



Category: History Boys (2006), History Boys - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, I bet their date would go like this, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:54:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25264168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathfullofglass/pseuds/bathfullofglass
Summary: Cпустя полгода после приглашения Ирвин и Дейкин все-таки идут выпить
Relationships: Stuart Dakin/Tom Irwin
Kudos: 1





	Провокация

**Author's Note:**

> Написано для команды WTF The History Boys 2018  
> Бета: [Rena Rent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rena_rent)

Поцелуи были горькие, как допитая Ирвином пинта стаута, выдохи между ними — резкие и горячие, и в голове Стюарта вспыхнула мысль, что целоваться тот точно мог так, как преподавать: отчаянно и безрассудно. И этот контраст между импульсивностью и скованностью интриговал его, раздражал, увлекал своей необъяснимостью — все в одном.

А ведь он чуть было не ушел четверть часа назад: разговор не клеился, Ирвин прятался за убывавшей чернотой пива в стеклянном бокале, и Стюарт, заскучавший за бессмысленным и ленивым допросом своей персоны об университетских буднях, раздумывал о том, имело ли смысл повторять заказ. Может, он просто выдумал ту искру, что проскочила между ними полгода назад, все те взгляды, жаркие споры и темные мыслишки, мелькавшие в глазах за стеклами очков? Он нахмурился, а Ирвин извинился, залпом допил остатки и отправился в уборную. Проводив его взглядом, Стюарт отставил стакан, поднялся со своего места и пошел за ним следом. Чистая импровизация: проверить, спровоцировать, раздразнить.

Ирвин поднял голову, когда за его спиной хлопнула дверь: зеркало отразило россыпь мелких капель на бровях и одну крупную на подбородке. Он прищурился — очки лежали возле мыльницы — и широко распахнул глаза после, узнав Стюарта. Тот довольно ухмыльнулся и привалился спиной к стенке кабинки. Шорох бумажных полотенец — и очки вернулись на свое привычное место.

— Зачем ты здесь? — прервал молчание Ирвин.

— Здесь — в смысле в Шеффилде, в пабе или просто _здесь_? — усмехнулся Дейкин.

— Здесь — в смысле в туалете, — пояснил Ирвин тоном, которым обычно обсуждал с учениками их эссе, с нетерпеливой ноткой сарказма, — не похоже, что ты намерен воспользоваться им по назначению.

— Я думал, что был знак, — ответил Стюарт максимально невинно.

— Не было никакого знака, — раздраженно бросил Ирвин и скрестил на груди руки. Дейкин поднял бровь и, нарочито растягивая слова, произнес:

— А мне показалось, что был.

Ему нравилось доводить Ирвина, наблюдать, как тот, выбитый из колеи, начинал суетливо взмахивать руками и часто моргать. Было в этом приятное ощущение власти, контроля над ситуацией и собеседником. И тем неожиданней для него оказались хриплое: «К черту!» — и тот факт, что Ирвин втолкнул его внутрь кабинки, запер дверь и поцеловал.

И — да! — поцелуи были горькие, грубые — от девчонок такого не дождаться. И пахло от них обычно чем-то легким, цветочным, а не сигаретами и одеколоном. И жесткой щетины, которой Ирвин царапал шею, у девчонок тоже не было. И уверенных рук, скользнувших по бокам и сжавших задницу. И тем более красноречиво упершегося в бедро стояка.

Времени Ирвин даром не терял: погладив ладонями ягодицы и бедра, он ловко расстегнул ремень и брюки и спустил их почти до пола. Для этого ему пришлось опуститься на колени, и Дейкин, глядя сверху вниз, почувствовал себя так, будто еще раз получил стипендию. Торжество и восторг. Плюс бившееся в висках возбуждение.

— Блядь! — выдохнул Дейкин, когда Ирвин взял его член в рот, приступив к предложенному полгода назад. Он двигался уверенно, вбирал глубоко, и Дейкин фыркнул, подумав, тренировался ли тот прошедшие полгода или выучил все трюки еще в Бристоле.

— Еще-о, — простонал он в ответ на замысловатое движение языка, и Ирвин повторил его. — О, да-а! Еще!

Мысли с треском лопались в голове под натиском нарастающего возбуждения; несмотря на невзрачный антураж, этот минет обещал стать лучшим в его жизни.

— Блядь, — разочарованно выдохнул Дейкин, когда Ирвин выпустил его член. Влажную кожу неприятно холодило. Но он не успел сильно огорчиться, поскольку Ирвин вернулся к ласкам через пару мгновений. Горячий, влажный, тесный искусный рот, скользнувшая по внутренней стороне бедра ладонь, проворные пальцы, чуть сжавшие яички, дразняще пробежавшиеся по промежности и морщинкам заднего прохода, и один из них, прохладный и влажный от слюны, толкнувшийся внутрь. Острый дискомфорт отрезвил Дейкина.

— Какого хрена! — воскликнул он и оттолкнул Ирвина. Тот отлетел назад и ударился головой о стенку кабинки. — Я не чертов педик!

— Нет? — голос Ирвина лучился ехидством. — А я думал, был знак.

— Да пошел ты!

Странное дело: на коленях оставался Ирвин, а униженным себя чувствовал Стюарт.

— С удовольствием воспользуюсь твоим указанием, — усмехнулся Ирвин и поднялся, потирая ушибленный затылок. Щелкнул задвижкой, напоследок смерил Дейкина странным взглядом:

— На твоем месте я бы задумался о том, чего ты хочешь от жизни, Стюарт, — и исчез за дверью.

Стюарт остался в кабинке, шумно выдохнул, выругался и зарядил кулаком в тонкую стенку. Та отозвалась скупым грохотом. Руки тряслись. Натягивая штаны, Дейкин убеждал себя, что это злость, только злость и — немного — разочарование от того, что все пошло не по плану.

Он вышел, набравшись перед тем воздуха и решительности, как перед прыжком в воду. Умылся и постарался нацепить на себя привычную нахальную улыбку, но судя по отражению в зеркале, вышло неубедительно. Ну и черт с ним.

Ирвина, естественно, не было ни за столиком, ни в зале. Зато обнаружились прижатые бокалом купюры и россыпь монет — сумма, достаточная, чтобы покрыть оба заказа.

«Джентльмен гребаный», — подумал Дейкин, и перед глазами встал образ Ирвина, подтянутого и безупречно вежливого, и, как оказалось, прячущего бездну всего под личиной безразличия. И этот образ все еще интриговал.

«Блядь».


End file.
